Sauron (Edain Mod 3.8.1)
The Necromancer The Necromancer has two attacks. In melee, he attacks with a small wave of green energy that does low damage. At range of against buildings, he attacks with a circle of green light that stuns enemies and does medium damage Abilities Level 1 - Slaves of his Will: The Necromancer does not gain experience himself, only from the Nazgûl and the Mouth of Sauron, who share his level. At levels 3,6,9 the Necromancer can unlock a new domain of Mordor. If Cirith Ungol is chosen, the Cirith Ungol barracks can be built. If Dul-Guldur is chosen, the Dul-Guldur dungeon can be built. If Minas Morgul is chosen, the Minas Morgul tomb can be built. Level 1 - Wandering Shadow: The Necromancer transforms into a flying shadow, that flies to the target (Unshrouded) are. The farther the distance, the longer it takes (Even though it only takes a few seconds). Level 7 - Eternal Slavery: The Necromancer enslaves the target wraith, transforming him into a terrifying Morgul Shadow. Level 8 - Might of the Damned: (Cannot be used on heroes) The target unit is filled with necromantic power, which explodes upon their death, damaging nearby enemies. More powerful units contain more power, which inflicts greater damage upon death. Strategy As the Necromancer, Sauron is mostly useless in combat. He might be able to do a little damage, but only in the early game. Slaves of his Will is really just a characteristic of Mordor. Wandering Shadow allows the Necromancer to get closer to the One Ring or make a quick escape. Eternal Slavery can strengthen your army, and Might of the Damned allows you to get more use out of your mostly useless Orcs. Gorthaur After being affected by Power of the Past ages, Gorthaur transforms into his form from the First Age. Wielding a cursed blade, he uses his powers of shape shifting to destroy his enemies. Scholar of Aulë Spell palantír Level 1 - Might of the Maiar: For 30 seconds Gorthaur unlocks a new palantír. Level 2 - Destiny Blade: For a short duration, Gorthaur attacks deal more damage and are more powerful. At level 2, Gorthaur's attacks drain life; at level 4, Gorthaur's attacks do fire damage; at level 6, Gorthaur's attacks have an AoE effect; at level 8, Gorthaur's attacks cast down enemies. At level 10, whenever Gorthaur attacks there is a 33% chance of a vortex of darkness appearing for a moment around him and damaging enemies. Level 5 - Pillar of Fire: For a short duration, Gorthaur summons a controllable pillar of fire that does medium damage and sets enemies on fire. Level 7 - Eternal Slavery: Gorthaur enslaves the target wraith, transforming him into a terrifying Morgul Shadow. Level 10 - Tol-in-Gauroth: Using his dark power, Gorthaur revives his ancient fortress. Tol-in-Gauroth can summon a powerful werewolf, and a swarm of vampire bats which circle the fortress, poisoning enemy units. The fortress also shoots deadly lightning at enemies, dealing medium damage, setting victims on fire, and knocking enemies to the ground. Only one fortress can be present on the battlefield at any time. Might of the Maiar Level 1 - Vampire call. Vampire Form: Gorthaur transforms into a vampire. As a vampire he can fly and poison enemies. Level 3 - Lord of Werewolves. Werewolf Form: Gorthaur transforms into a werewolf. Level 4 - Annatar, Lord of Gifts. Holy Form: Gorthaur into Annatar. As Annatar he cannot attack but cannot be attacked. Sauron, the Dark Lord. Dark Warrior Form (Prerequisite: The One Ring): Gorthaur once more takes the shape of the evil dark lord Sauron, wielding the One Ring. Vampire Form As a vampire he can fly and poison enemies. Level 1 - Gorthaur, Scholar of Aulë: Gorthaur transforms back into his normal form. Starts on a countdown. Lord of Werewolves Level 1 - Gorthaur, Scholar of Aulë: Gorthaur transforms back into his normal form. Starts on a countdown. Level 5 - Howl: The Lord of Werewolves howls, putting enemies to flight. Level 7 - Call the Pack: The Lord of Werewolves summons a pack of wolves to trample enemies in a cone in front of him. Annatar Level 1 - Gorthaur, Scholar of Aulë: Gorthaur transforms back into his normal form. Starts on a countdown. Level 5 - Corruption: Annatar beguiles and confuses enemy units in the target area. All enemies attack each other. Level 6 - Armistice: Annatar negotiates a peace treaty with the opposing faction. All units in the target area cannot attack and are invincible. Level 9 - Bewitchment: Annatar's power invades the minds and wills of enemy units. For a short amount of time all enemy units in the target area are loyal to Annatar. Strategy Gorthaur is an effective Mass Slayer. Destiny Blade allows him to fight for longer periods via life drain; at level 4, he can do more damage; at level 6, he can attack multiple enemies at once; at level 8, he can cast down enemies, weakening there ability to injure him; and at level 10, his vortex can do much more damage. Pillar of Fire can burn down battalion, and Tol-in-Gauroth can debuff entire armies. His Vampire Lord form is good as an escape route. Lord of Werewolves is also an effective mass slayer; Howl can route small portions of an army, and Call the Pack can kill a small portion. Annatar is rather unique. Corruption and Bewitchment can be used to incapacitate several units at a time, and Armistice is a good way to make a push into enemy territory. Sauron, the Dark Lord Wielding the One Ring, Sauron becomes a Dark Lord,"tall and terrible." Against the power of the One, there can be no victory. Abilities Level 1 - Lord of Mordor: Sauron is the Lord of Mordor. The legions of Mordor can unlock troops from Cirith Ungol, Dul-Guldur, and Minas Morgul. Sauron does not gain experience himself, only from the Nazgûl and the Mouth of Sauron, who share his level. Nearby enemy units lose all leadership, and if allied units sustain casualties they will soon be replenished from the endless hordes of Mordor. At level 10, Nazgûl are free. Level 2 - Burning Eye: Sauron extinguishes the light of hope from nearby enemies. All enemies near Sauron flee in terror. Level 4 - The Master Ring: The One Ring's power invades the minds and wills of enemy units. For a short amount of time all enemy units in the target area are loyal to Sauron. Level 7 - Eternal Slavery: By the power of the One Ring, Sauron enslaves the target wraith, transforming him into a terrifying Morgul Shadow. Level 7 - Rain of Fire: Sauron wields his ancient power, summoning a rain of fire that incinerates units and devastates buildings. However, it is not very effective against heroes. Level 10 - Dark Will: Sauron draws in the power of the One Ring, gaining a massive buff to damage and armor. He also gets +50% movement and attack speed. Wielding Dark Will, Sauron is the most powerful unit in the game. Level 2 - Corrupted Vitality (Prerequisite: Power of the Past Ages): Sauron uses dark magic to heal himself for 50% of his health. Level 5 - Corruption (Prerequisite: Power of the Past Ages): Wielding the One Ring and dark sorcerery, Sauron beguiles and confuses enemy units in the target area. All enemies attack each other. Level 10 - Tol-in-Gauroth (Prerequisite: Power of the Past Ages): Drawing upon the power of the One Ring, Sauron revives his ancient fortress. Tol-in-Gauroth can summon a powerful werewolf, and a swarm of vampire bats which circle the fortress, poisoning enemy units. The fortress also shoots deadly lightning at enemies, dealing medium damage, setting victims on fire, and knocking enemies to the ground. Only one fortress can be present on the battlefield at any time.